The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus, more particularly to apparatus for cleaning cylindrical filters having different heights and differing diameters.
In the prior art there are many systems for cleaning cylindrical filters. The following patented devices were noted as relating to cleaning of cylindrical filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,506, shows a spray type washing machine for solid objects, having a front opening door, a rotating work support member and a plurality of spray nozzles which are directionally adjustable. Various valves are located on the machine to control selection of the washing liquid, fresh water and draining. The system of this patent does not include means for adjusting the wash nozzles in a horizontal plane relative to the filter to be cleaned. Neither does the system include rinse nozzles adjustable in the horizontal as well as vertical plane relative to the filter to be cleaned. The patented system includes a complex plumbing structure requiring a large number of valves and piping to achieve the object of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,455, shows a fuel oil strainer cleaner having a tubular shape with access gained through a hinged top support closure plate. A rotatable support is located at the bottom of the cleaner which allows the strainer to rotate as it is cleaned. A header pipe, with a plurality of jets, extends longitudinally within the casing and is secured in the bottom. This patented system employs a fixed conduit having a plurality of nozzles running in a vertical direction along the outer edge of a strainer to be cleaned. There is no provision for cleaning the inner surface of the strainer and thus provides an incomplete cleaning of the device. Further, the patented system requires locating pins on a bottom plate holding the strainer in place and a compression means pressing on the top of the strainer to be cleaned to maintain the strainer in proper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,325, shows drum washer having a cabinet with suitable doors, a rotating support driven by a motor and a plurality of spray nozzles directed at the sides and top of the drum. A spray nozzle is also directed from the center of the rotating support to clean the interior of the drum. As with the prior art previously discussed, the system of the patent identified has a plurality of fixed nozzles which provide an overlapping spray to the exterior of the surface of the drum. The fixed nozzles cannot provide proper spray coverage and pressure for smaller or larger sized drums then an optimum for which the system is designed. Further, the interior spray nozzle provides a non-uniform spray since those areas of the interior of the drum near the bottom of the drum will receive greater cleaning fluid pressure than near the top or top corners. The system of the referenced patent does not provide uniform cleaning of the interior surface of the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,490, shows a filter washing machine being mobile and self-contained or adapted for coupling to utilities. The unit consists of a housing, a motor driven rotating drum, perforated spray tubes, motor driven pumps, control valves, reservoirs for the cleaning solution and electrical controls. The system shown by the patent referenced does not provide adjustable means for cleaning the exterior surface of a filter. Neither is there provided adjustable means for rinsing the exterior surface of the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,273, discloses a filter washing apparatus, having filter support rollers to rotate the filter element, external and internal spray pipes having a plurality of nozzles, valving arrangements to permit the operator to select the washing pipe, solution for washing and a hand held spray head for spot rinsing. The system of the referenced patent does not provide adjustable nozzles and further requires operator intervention for cleaning or rinsing certain portions of the filter to be cleaned with a separate hand held spray head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,750, shows a parts washer, consisting of housing open at the top, a motor driven article support, a U-shaped spray manifold having a plurality of spray nozzles directed inwardly, a recirculating system and a rinsing mechanism for connecting the spray manifold mechanism to the rinsing liquid under pressure. The system of the referenced patent does not show internal spray nozzles for cleaning the inside surface of a filter, nor does it show that exterior spray nozzles are adjustable relative to the surface of the device to be cleaned and individually controllable to provide proper spray coverage for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,283, shows a filter cleaner having rotatable support and spray means. The cleaning apparatus, being cylindrical in shape, has a hinged top mounted cover with a drive motor mounted thereon, and a drive shaft extending into the tank. Spray pipes, extending axially into the interior of the cleaner, have high velocity spray nozzles directed against the inner and outer surfaces of the filter element. In the system of the referenced patent, both the inner and outer spray nozzles are fixed in position and do not provide for adjustment based upon the height or diameter of a cylindrical filter to be cleaned. Further, the system of the referenced patent is designed primarily to handle a stack of smaller filters held together in compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,656, shows an apparatus for cleaning pleated paper and other hollow cylindrical filters. The apparatus cleans by means of rapid rotation and reverse air flow through the filter element. A rotatable platform supports one end of the element and a tapered centering drive member frictionally engages the element for rapid rotation. A vacuum is created on the exterior of the element by means of a simple vacuum cleaner.
The system of the referenced patent does not employ a water based cleaning system including interior and exterior adjustable nozzles but rather uses air flow to remove dirt from the filter.